onemustfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyros
Pyros is a HAR created by James Sweeney on June 5, 2076. Its special abilities are Fire Spin, Super Thrust Attack and Jet Swoop. The colossal Pyros unit is used primarily for space station design. Normally, the unit is equipped with a huge array of tools necessary to keep deep-space machinery in working condition. It uses its various jet systems to move itself between various objects in space without needing a shuttle or external jet pack. In combat, the Pyros is a formidable arsenal of flame. It can change the direction in the air, jump forwards and backwards while attacking, and can "swoop" down on an enemy with a powerful blow. Pyros does lack in the speed department, but the damage caused by its flame throwers more than makes up for its sluggish movement. Overview Don't be fooled by its Thrust Attack, Pyros is a defensive bot all the way. Its flames have godlike priority, b+P and jumpkick are passable anti-air moves, and Jet Swoop is a fast, virtually unpunishable combo starter when done right. However, aside from the Swoop and df+K, everything Pyros has starts and ends way too slowly to make Pyros competitive. Pyros can't even pull off decent air combos compared to the other robots, with an average throw and slow jabs, so it can't do much damage. All in all, there are better options both on offense and defense. Moves MOVE NAME | COMMAND | DMG. | TYPE ---------------------+-------------+-------+------------- Jump Punch | (air) P | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jump Kick | (air) K | 10 | Light Jump Jab | P | 4 | Light AR Fierce | b+P | 17.5 | Heavy Forward | K | 10 | Light AR Roundhouse | b+K | 15 | Medium AR Low Jab | df+P | 4 | Light AR Low Strong | d+P | 11 | Medium AR Low Fierce | db+P | 17.5 | Heavy Low Short | df+K | 3.5 | Low AR Low Forward | d+K | 10 | Low AR Low Roundhouse | db+K | 15 | Low KD Super Thrust Attack | f,f+P | 15 | Medium KD Shadow Thrust Attack | f,f,f+P | 15 | Medium KD Air Thrust Attack | (air) f,f+P | 15 | Medium KD E0 Fire Spin | d,P | 15+15 | Medium KD Super Fire Spin | d,P | 15x3 | Medium (KD on last 2 hits) Air Fire Spin | (air) d,P | 15 | Light KD E0 Jet Swoop | (air) d+K | 17.5 | Medium KD AR Pyros Barbecue | (close) f+P | 22.5 | Light Throw Scrap Part 1: f,f,d,d,P Scrap Part 2: u+P at 4th hit Destruction: d+P at 8th hit Fire & Ice: u,d,d+P at 12th hit Notes: The Super (or Shadow) Thrust Attack is throw counterable. The 1st enhancement makes the Super Thrust Attack faster; the 2nd enhancement makes the Air Thrust Attack faster and turns the Fire Spin into the Super Fire Spin. Information Courtesy of "One Must Fall 2097: The Definitive FAQ" by Robyrt(robyrt@marney.org, http://robyrt.coolserver.net ) Version 1.251 Trivia Several Pyros units appear in the background of the secret level from Marbelara in Jazzy's first game, Jazz Jackrabbit. Category:HARs